


Avalanches, Games, and Warmth

by NewEnglandBoi



Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 2: First Date, Established Relationship, F/F, Snowed In, hamanda week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewEnglandBoi/pseuds/NewEnglandBoi
Summary: Due to an Avalanche, Hannah and Amanda find themselves stuck inside of a building waiting for a rescue team to dig their building out. Unfortunately, they need to pass the time. And stay warm.
Relationships: Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Hamanda Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Avalanches, Games, and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hamanda Week 2020 Prompt #2: First Date
> 
> Thank you to Monkerstar for helping me with the ideas for this fic!

“Well, isn’t this just great.”

The door wouldn’t budge, no matter how hard everyone pushed against it. Magic did help a little, but the amount of snow on the other end was too much for them to even try to move enough to create a way out of their current situation.

If Amanda had to guess where things started to go wrong, it was when Holbrooke and the rest of the staff decided that a trip to a ski resort with their students in Mid-January was a good idea. Especially after weather reports about heavy snowfall during the time of their stay.

Naturally, given the collective luck of the students and staff of Luna Nova, an avalanche occurred. Luckily most of the attendees were farther down the mountain, and had more time to prepare. Amanda and her group, not so much. They were currently stuck in a resort building halfway up the mountain. 

They heard the rumbling first, and then saw the cloud of snow approaching them as they trudged up the mountain towards this cabin. They all had to run or fly or a combination of both to get both themselves and their belongings to the building in time, and only just. A few seconds longer and they wouldn’t have a door to keep the snow out.

“For the last time, I did not start that avalanche!” Akko’s voice shouted over everything else in the cabin, or hotel, whatever this building was.

“I don’t know Akko, seems like something you’d do.” Sucy seemed to be taking a good amount of joy out of messing with Akko. “You are very accident prone after all.”

Amanda chuckled to herself. The thought of Akko starting an avalanche by some series of unfortunate events did sound both in character and a bit funny, in her opinion. 

“Okay everyone!” Ursula shouted. “I know this looks bad-”

“Because it is.” Sucy muttered.

“-but we all need to avoid panicking okay? The rescue team should be here shortly to dig us out of here. So I think it’d be a good idea for all of us to calm down, and pass the time with some sort of activity. Anyone have any ideas?”

There was silence for a few moments, as everyone stared at Ursula, who seemed to grow more nervous as time went on, her smile wavering a bit the longer the lack of noise went on for.

“Oh! I know something we can do!” Akko seemed to jump with excitement. “We can play a game!”

“That’s a great idea Akko!” 

“Uh, what kind of game?” Sucy deadpanned from the couch in the corner of the room. “I’m not playing that Chariot card game again, whatever it was.”

“Hey, it’s a totally legitimate and fun game!”

“It’s confusing and boring.”

Ursula opened her mouth to interject, before backing down. “Yeah that’s...that’s fair.”

Amanda turned her attention away from them for a moment, surveying the rest of the room. Jasminka was already perusing the ample food supply in the pantry and kitchen, and had grabbed a bag of chips to hold her over for a little while. Constanze could be heard setting up shop in one of the many vacant rooms, the sounds of machinery and metal clashing resounded throughout the resort building.

Ursula, Lotte, Akko, and Sucy were gathered in the center living room, all discussing what to do to pass the time. Lotte seemed to be ignoring the others and tearing into a Nightfall novel, the latest from what Amanda could remember. Well, there wasn’t any better time than now to start reading it, she supposed.

As Amanda began making her way up to the second floor, she could hear the sounds of suitcases rolling across wooden floors, drawers being opened and closed, and very heavy textbooks being set down onto any available surface.

Ahead of her, in a hallway, were three open doors, the rooms belonging to those doors each currently being claimed by a different member of the Blue Team. 

Barbara, much like Lotte, was opening up a new Nightfall novel, most of her other possessions lying on the bed and untouched since then. Diana was more focused on getting things packed away, setting up her collection of textbooks, schoolwork, and other studies in the hopes that she could get some work done. Hannah was more of the same, albeit seeming to be focused on clothing, putting on anything she deemed warm enough. Amanda stopped inside of her door, leaning against the frame.

“Chilly, England?” 

Hannah turned to face her, giving Amanda a warm smile. She was dressed in a coat, several sweaters, and a long sleeve shirt, all of which made her (in Amanda’s not-so-humble opinion) look more huggable, if that was even possible for her.

“You could say that. I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold out today. Then again, I wasn’t expecting an avalanche either.” Hannah said, hugging her arms around her. “And yes, it is cold. Even by my standards.”

“Awww,” Amanda said, striding forward to wrap an arm around Hannah. “Mind if I help you warm up a bit?” 

Before Amanda could say anything else, Hannah had wrapped herself around her torso, nestling herself into the other girl’s chest. Chuckling to herself, Amanda wrapped her arms around Hannah and rested her head atop of her partner’s.

For a few minutes, they stood like that, Amanda occasionally running her hands through Hannah’s hair and Hannah occasionally giving Amanda a soft squeeze. As the minutes ticked by they could feel their body heat start to rise between one another, the coats and sweaters between the two only amplifying it even more. 

Eventually, Hannah let out a long, content sigh into Amanda’s jacket. “Aaaah...so warm…’n soft.”

Amanda let out a laugh at this. “Aww...you look so comfortable babe.” her mirth faded after a few minutes, as she stared out the blank white window. “Sorry I couldn’t take you on a better first date.”

Hannah pulled her head away from Amanda’s chest to look up at her. “What do you mean?” her eyes had that questioning look that Amanda had seen whenever she wanted to get to the bottom of something, or when she suspected information was benign withholden from her.

“I just-”

“HEY GUYS!” Amanda could feel that voice pierce her skull.

Standing in the doorway, having run all the way from downstairs, stood Akko. She was staring at Amanda, who stared back at her. Hannah also stared back at her, albeit after forcing herself to detach herself from Amanda. Akko’s mouth hung open, as whatever she walked in on seemed to be sinking in at the moment. 

“Akko, we are having a...private moment here.” Hannah said as diplomatically as she could manage. Amanda nodded, giving Akko a look that said ‘you better have a good reason for interrupting us.’

Akko gave her a reason soon enough, after feeling her and Hannah’s gaze on her for only a few moments. Closing her eyes, Akko clasped her hands together and began to speak.

“We’re playing truth or dare downstairs! I thought you guys would want to join. I'm so sorry for interrupting!” Akko said apologetically, before cracking open her eyes to look at them once more.

To Akko’s surprise, the couple’s expression had softened, and in Amanda’s case was a full-on smile. 

“Alright, I’ll be down in a sec Akko.” Amanda said.

“I’ll join in too, why not.” Hannah followed.

Akko seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “Okay good, I thought I was about to get forced to stay quiet about your relationship or something.”

Amanda paused.

“Akko.”

“Yeah?”

“We told you last week.”

“Told me what last week?”

“THAT WE ARE DATING!!”

Akko seemed to think about that for a moment, placing a hand on her chin. And then snapping her fingers. “Oh yeah! I remember now!”

Hannah facepalmed.

__________

“Alright, who should go first?” Ursula asked, looking around the group.

Everyone was gathered in the center of the living room, around the fireplace Lotte was tending to, making sure the fire was stoked and able to continue for as long as possible. They were all seated on couches, chairs, sofas, and anything else that would be comfortable for them.

Barbara raised her hand. “I suppose I could?” 

After receiving a nod from Ursula, Barbara turned to look around the room, as if looking for a valid target. Eventually settling on-

“Lotte. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Lotte responded, turning away from the fire for a moment.

Barbara seemed to roll her eyes. “Edgar or Arthur?”

Lotte seemed to think on it for a moment, while everyone else seemed to be mentally groaning at the mention of anything Nightfall related. “I’ll go with Arthur.”

“Really? I thought...nevermind.”

“Anyway...uh, Sucy! Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Sucy smiled widely, ready for it to be her turn soon.

“I dare you to...do the worm!” 

Sucy stared at her for a moment. “What?”

“I said I dare you to...uh, do...the worm...” Lotte trailed off.

To Lotte’s surprise, Sucy got off of the couch and onto the floor, and then began to make the motions of the worm, flopping around from face to stomach in a series of fluid motions. After a couple of seconds to this, Sucy stood up and retook her seat.

“Hannah. Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

“What’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Does Amanda count? I think she counts.” Hannah replied coolly.

Sucy tilted her head at that answer. “I’ll take that.”

Amanda meanwhile feigned distress, clutching at her heart. “How could you do this to me Hannah? Oh the pain! The betrayal!” Her other hand coming up to her forehead to make a mock damsel pose.

“Oh shut up babe, you may be an idiot, but you're my idiot.”

“Awww babe!” 

“I seriously regret asking that question now.” Sucy lamented.

“Anyway, hmm...Diana. Truth or Dare?”

“I’ll go with a dare this time.”

“I dare you to let Akko draw on your face with a pen.”

“...” Diana stared at her. Then Akko, who was already reaching for a pen Hannah was offering her.

“Don’t worry Diana! I’ll try my best to make this look good!”

“Beatrix help me…” Diana muttered under her breath.

__________

Returning to the room after a long night of truths, dares, and attempts at removing a poorly drawn broom from Diana’s face, Amanda was ready to call it a night.

Her jacket was already off, as were most of her heavier clothes, leaving her in a t-shirt and shorts. Sliding into the covers, Amanda sighed as she got comfortable for a night of rest. From what Ursula had told them, the rescue team would be there tomorrow morning, and they’d be going back to Luna Nova, where the heating (usually) worked for a change.

However, she head something...off.

It sounded like...teeth chattering. Looking around the darkened room, she spotted Hannah, dressed in a nightdress that may be a little too light for the current weather, lifting up her end of the covers as she made a desperate attempt to get warm, wrapping the large blanket around her. 

“Amanda…” Hannah’s bleary voice called out to her.

“Yeah?” Amanda answered back, wishing she could just go back to enjoying the comfiness of the blanket.

“Can we..cuddle? For warmth I mean.”

Amanda seemed to wake up a bit after hearing that, scooching herself closer to Hannah so that she could fulfill her request. “You don’t have to ask me to cuddle with you, sweetheart.” 

She felt Hannah’s hand lazily press itself into her shoulder. “Oh shut up, you massive sap.” 

“Oh? And cuddling isn’t sappy then, is it?”

“No, but calling me a sweetheart is. Now help me warm up before I die of frostbite or something.”

A few minutes of adjusting and moving around each other later, and Hannah and Amanda had found a comfortable position to sleep in. Amanda’s arms wrapped around Hannah from behind in a hug, legs intertwined, her face in Hannah’s hair, spooning as they let the heavy comforter rest atop them. 

It was blissfully comfortable. And warm. Which were the two things they wanted and needed at the moment. Amanda gave Hannah a small squeeze around the torso, planting a kiss on the top of her head. Hannah in turn turned herself over for a moment to kiss Amanda on the lips, before returning back to their previous arrangement. 

Amanda could feel the need for sleep pulling at her senses, dulling them and dragging her underneath the surface of the sea that is consciousness. And from there down towards the prospect of a blissful rest with the girl she loved.

“G’night Hannah…”

“Good night Amanda…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know about what I can improve on, or something like that. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
